


Celebrating

by MillicaMay



Category: The Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicaMay/pseuds/MillicaMay
Summary: This story happens shortly after Ariel ll: The return to the sea   After a full day, and with a new alliance made with a near kingdom, they will celebrate on a warm night, full of love, passion and sex ...





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me, but to their owners (disney).

Pov. Ariel

It was another tiring day here at the palace today, and I'm always busy with my queen affairs or my daughter, little Melody. A six-year-old girl, hair as black as her father's, and eyes as blue as mine.

Melody rushes in through the great door of the central hall (where the big parties usually take place) "running away" from her slut Alicia, who tried at all costs for the pink ribbon in her black and medium hair. Seeing the scene I give a small and discreet laugh, I pick it up in the lap, so that its slime, can put the tape. And as soon as he puts the child down, he runs off with his drool at his fingertips.

\- MAJESTY !!! MAJESTY!!!

ARIEL: Yes?

M- I have just arrived from the Kingdom of Andriaco, bringing you these papers, which confirm the peace agreement and union with our kingdom.

A- OHH !!! My goodness, what good news.

He hands me the papers, apologizes, and leaves. And I go to my husband's office. I knock lightly on the door three times with my knuckles, and I ask permission to enter that is granted by the same and so I enter.

A- Love? I have good news !!!

When I walk in, he looks tired and stressed. But I'm sure he'll get better with the news.

Erick- that's good! I really need one now.

So I give him the papers and he really seems to spin a little lighter. He stands up and comes up to me sticking our bodies in a warm tight hug.

So what did you think of the good news?

E- Very good and I think we have the right to celebrate, do not we?

I smile in response, before he glues our lips. We started with a calm, hot, wet kiss. Kiss in which our tongues our tongues waged a real battle for nonexistent control.

And without realizing it, we walk until I feel myself hit on something with my back, it was the wall where our kiss is earning faster, intense and carnal, and also he pressing me and bringing more to himself. But we are interrupted by someone knocking on the door, we jerk off in the fright and also to look for the oxygen that we lack, we settle quickly, and he comes closer to me and whispers:

\- E-Do not worry, my dear, it still does not end here !!! - and then bites the lump of my ear.

After that he authorizes the person at the door to enter and I leave.

************************************************** *************

It was already 9:45 PM, and I find myself putting Melody in her bed, covering her and singing a lullaby I learned from my parents (Queen Athena and King Triton).

Many waves come ...

Many waves will ...

And it's always like that.

From below a blue sky,

And without end.

 

Waves are moments ...

Of the days that we live.

Waves come,

And waves are gone.

When I realize she has already entered the unconsciousness of the world of imagination and dreams. I look at the side of the bed and find his Sebastiao (the crab) in his little house.

After that, I definitely go to my room (suite) which for me was excessively large. And I go into my bathroom adjusting the faucet so that the bathtub fills up as I undress myself, and I make a loose coke in my great red hair.

I sneak in Erick entering the bathroom as well, and I smile a little smugly. I go into the tub while he undresses, then entering, when the water is already high enough I close the tap and lean back in it, which in that time was brought back from me feeling him kiss my shoulders what causes me shivers.

E-- I told you that what we started would not just be there, right !!?

I just confirm positively with a head nod and biting my lower lip.

Without even waiting he flexes my knees and opens my legs by putting them back in the tub. Her hands are massaging from the shoulders, and it goes down to my breasts, squeezing them lightly, twisting the already hard beaks, and goes down further and further. And everything I do and moan under his name and incomprehensible words.

When it reaches my clit, it causes me to arch and lean on my shoulder and moan.

A-.ERICKKKKK ... AHHH ... OH .... HMM

He laughs in satisfaction of seeing me that way for him and for him, then begins to make circular motions on my points that at the moment are my nerve endings, moving his fingers the way he knows I like. Shortly after he stops, I immediately open my eyes and moan in reproach of the act, only immediately he penetrates me with his three long fingers and gradually increases the speed with which he enters and leaves, taking me the clouds ... on arriving at my first orgasm of the night I release a cry that is muffled by a kiss of yours. And I have a great desire to return the favor. And simply the command:

A- Get up!

And he did it without protesting, so I begin to masturbate it with my hands but then give due attention to his member of my husband with his mouth going back and forth. As he wraps his hands in my red hair doing his rhythm. As I feel it is close to reaching the climax increase the speed and slowly I add the teeth. It reaches its orgasm, jolting into my mouth and I strive as hard as I can to swallow it. After that we really took a bath, but full of caresses.

After the delicious quickie in the tub, we dry and leave the bathroom, he takes my mouth and we walk without dissociating for a second. When we got close to the bed the towels fell and he laid me down carefully, as if I were a porcelain doll. He lay on top of me, and we kissed for a long time, until he releases my mouth and descends to my neck giving light kisses and hickeys etc. And then claims my breasts, the right with his hand, and the left with his mouth giving kisses, licks and hickeys. And then the other way around. While I just moan in approval and give slight tugs in her hair, I grab the sheet tightly or scratch her back (which will surely be very marked tomorrow). After this process he turns my mouth and stands in my pulsating entrance, then slowly penetrates me without separating our lips one if second. It will increase the pace of your lunges gradually as we go as we approach the climax. We groan a lot, much more even with this intimate contact, and together we reach a wonderful orgasm, it withdraws from within me, giving me a great sense of emptiness. He lies beside me, and pulls me to his bare chest and makes a light caress in my hair, and so we sleep, together and with much love.

The words were not necessary if all they felt was demonstrated and expressed in this great moment of passion, pleasure, happiness and especially much LOVE ...

**Author's Note:**

> please check ... it's my first fic and I'm very anxious


End file.
